Transmitting data converted from voice signals via an IP network can greatly save transmission bandwidth and establishing time. At present, a Next Generation Network (NGN) and a WCDMA core network with R4 architecture are implemented gradually throughout the world. However, delay, jitter and packet loss occur frequently due to the speciality of IP network, which bring a great adverse effect on quality of voice. The monitoring of end-to-end Quality of Service (QoS) of a large-scale NGN and bandwidth of Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP) streams has become an important technical issue in the NGN.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of topology architecture of an IP network system in the prior art. According to a statistical method of an IP QoS specified by Real-time Transport Control Protocol (RTCP)/Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP), a voice IP QoS value to the remote IP address can be obtained on a Media Gateway (MGW) through a statistics, and the bandwidth between two MGWs can be obtained through a statistics using RTP streams.
In medium-scale or large-scale NGNs, an MGW can process data streams with a bandwidth up to several hundred megabits or wider. In this case, the MGW is required to be equipped with multiple Gigabit Ethernet (GE) ports or Fast Ethernet (FE) ports, and each of the ports is required to be configured with an IP address, so that there are multiple IP channels between this MGW and any other MGW. Since the MGW knows only its own IP address, and no direction towards another MGW is considered, if the MGW makes a statistics of the QoS value to each remote IP address respectively by using the statistical method of the IP QoS in RTCP/RTP protocols, this will lead to repeated statistics of the IP QoS to multiple IP addresses between one MGW and another MGW, statistical straggling of RTP streams, and a large amount of statistical messages must be reported, so that the bandwidth of a management channel of an Operation & Maintenance Center (OMC) is occupied and processing load of a network management device is increased.
For example, in a medium-scale NGN including fifteen MGWs, each of the MGWs is configured with two IP addresses. Within one statistical period, each of the MGWs reports 2×(14×2)=56 messages, so the fifteen MGWs report 15×56=840 messages in all.
However, a large-scale NGN may be equipped with several hundred of MGWs, each of the MGWs may be configured with no less than one IP address. Accordingly, the number of statistical messages due to the use of this statistical method will be increased in geometric progression, so that both of the bandwidth of network and the network management device are overloaded, and the statistical messages are not capable of expressing the historical situation and the bandwidth of an IP QoS between two MGWs clearly.